The Other Potter
by theperksofbluefood
Summary: Willow Rosenburg has seen some strange things in her life. But when she met Buffy Summers, she'd always assumed that her world was the reason why. But when she begins to develop magical powers, will she understand the truth behind it? And about who she really is? Note: Set during S3 of Buffy, and after the battle of Hogwarts. Slight Ozllow, Dramione, Hinny, and other couples.


**So...this is my first ever crossover story! I've never read/written one, so let's see how this one goes. If it's horrible, tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter**

**Chapter One: Raven Potter**

"No!" Lily Potter screamed. "No please! Please don't kill them! Don't hurt them please! Take me instead!" The evil man looked over at the two children behind her, in a crib which the names, "Raven," and "Harry," had been painted on. One looked like the woman in front of her, one looked like the dead man downstairs. The man squinted his eyes at the stupid woman. "Step aside, woman. I have no time for this."

"No please!" she screamed. She blocked the crib of the two children. "I beg you kill me instead! I couldn't live without them!"

Voldemort rubbed his wand, thinking. "Fine, _Avada Kedevra!_" The room was filled with green light, and then all was still. The children in the crib started to cry at the sight of their dead mother.

"Shut it!" Voldemort pointed his wand at the children. He yelled, "_Avada Kedevra" _once again at the little red headed girl. The little boy hopped in front of her, and was hit by the green sparks.

When the light was gone, the boy was...

"Alive?!" Voldemort screamed in outrage. He then held his wand again at the little girl. He said the curse, and she was thrown across the crib. The light disappeared, and the little girl was alive as well. "NO!" The man screamed, and ran out of the house.

Hours later, a man came in, and the roar of a motorcycle was heard.

The man had a very long beard, and was holding a wand in his hand. He looked down and saw the dead body of the children's dead mother, whom the children had tried to climb out of the crib to get to, but with no results. They were still in the crib, which had a barrier by magic. The man let a few tears streak down his old wrinkled face, but wiped them off. Now was not the time.

The man looked at the children very curiously. "They aren't...dead?" He took Ravens hand and felt it. It was warm, so Voldemort hadn't made them into the zombie-like creatures that he'd created recently. He looked at the boy, Harry, and saw a lighting shaped scar that had never been there. He looked at Raven, and she had one as well, on the palm of her hand.

"Interesting..." he began to think of what could have happened. "Of course! I should have known sooner." He got the two cradles from beside the crib and scooped up Harry, placing him gently inside. Then, he went to put the girl into hers. She looked at the old man curiously, and reached for his beard.

"None of that, child," he said, taking her fingers from the long beard. He smiled at the little girl, and noticed a locket around her neck. The man smiled, and placed her into her cradle. Both the children looked up at him, and he sighed. He took both cradles into his hands, and proceeded downstairs and met the man in the motorcycle. The man was huge, and was straddling a motorcycle. "Would thi' be 'Arry an' Raven?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Hagrid, they would be." Hagrid gaped at the two children. "Hagrid...later. Now we just need to get these two to Number 4, Privet Drive."

"But mister Dumbledore sir...they' 'ave to take yer seat." Hagrid gestured to the empty side car. Dumbledore shook his head. "I think I'll apperate, Hagrid. Now it's just important that you take these two to the Dursleys, whom are their only living relatives. Promise me that you will not make any stops, just get them straight there." Hagrid nodded. "Yes sir, Mister Dumbledore sir, I promise." Dumbledore nodded, and placed the children into the side car.

"See you soon, Harry and Raven Potter."

~.~.~.~

When Petunia Dursley opened the door the next morning, she screamed. "VERNON! VERNON COME QUICKLY!" she exclaimed. Her pudgy husband came up behind her. "What is it Petunia?" Mrs. Dursley pointed to the two cradles on their front porch. "It's, it's it's _them, _Vernon! My little sister's spawn!" Vernon yelped at the children.

"Wait...what is that?" Mr. Dursley bent over and reached for the letter poking out of the little boy's cradle. Both children were asleep, surprisingly. "It's a letter."

"Open it, Vernon!" Mr. Dursley opened the letter, which was bound by a stamp that had a strange crest on it, and the word "Hogwarts" across the top. After breaking the seal, he took out the letter that was inside the envelope.

"Read it, Vernon!" He cleared his throat and said,

"_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_I'm very sorry to drop all of this on you, but you are the children's only living relatives. These are the children of the deceased Lily and James Potter. They were both killed the other night, by the darkest wizard in our world. These two were spared for some unknown reason, and now they are to be left in your hands. The children's names are Harry and Raven Potter. When they are 11 years ago, they will both receive a letter to a school they have been in line for since they were both born on July 31, 1980. The twins are not very hard to handle, but when they reach the age of 9 or 10, will began to show signs that they are of our world. _

_I'm very sorry about this, but I do hope you take care of the children as if they are your own. _

_Signed sincerely and sorrowfully,_

_Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore" _

Petunia gasped. "My sister is...dead?" Vernon nodded. "Good thing too, the whole lot of 'em were waste's of space if you asked me. I bet they were only spared to make us have to deal with 'em! Don't you agree, Petunia?" Mrs. Dursley's look of sorrow was gone; she didn't want to look like she missed these people in front of her husband.

"Of course, Vernon. Come on, lets take them inside. They can live in the cupboard under the stairs."

Vernon nodded. "Perfect."

They both grabbed the children and brought them inside. "You know, Petunia...we don't have to keep them both." Petunia gasped. "What?"

"Well...we could pretend to...but really, we don't have to deal with both of the idiot spawn magical children. I know! We can ship one of them off to Marge, she'll whip the magic right out of 'em!" Petunia said nothing, for fear of looking like she actually cared for the children. "Which one, though?"

"The girl, the boy will cost less money, as he can just have all of our Dudleykin's clothes once he's done with them! I'll call her right now!"

Vernon vacated the room, and Petunia was left alone with the two children. She looked back and forth from both of them, and nearly sobbed. Young Harry Potter had her sister's eyes; Raven had her hair and her smile. Petunia whipped off the tears she hadn't known she'd been shedding.

"Lily..." she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall alongside the others. "I mustn't cry, what would Vernon think?"

The '_plop_' of a phone being placed down was heard, and Vernon came into the room. "She says that she will take the girl, and raise her to be a proper person, but I honestly believe she's going to take her into an orphanage as soon as we leave! Ah delightful!" Vernon scooped the girl into his arms. "Come along now, Rachel or whatever your name is, we're going to meet your auntie Marge!"

"Vernon, must we do it now?" Vernon nodded. "She says she is in a town nearby, so I'm going to drive her to her!" He sped out the door, wanting to get rid of her as soon as he possibly could.

Petunia looked down at the little boy after her husband left, and began to cry.

~.~.~.~

"Here you are, Marge." Vernon handed the girl to his sister. "Oh, isn't she absolutely vulgar." Marge pulled the girl away from her body, holding her up in the air so she wouldn't touch her anywhere but her hands.

"Yes, Marge, she is. Now, I know you're shipping her off to America, but what should I tell Petunia when she asks about her?" Marge shrugged. "Say that she ran away when she was 8 or something. I'll come visit sometime and say that I left her with my neighbor, because I didn't think she'd be able to handle the trip. It's genius."

"But what about when the boy asks about her. He'll want to know about his sister." Marge shrugged. "Don't mention her at all in front of the boy, maybe he'll forget!"

Vernon smiled and hugged his sister. "Thanks for letting this spawn away from our family." Marge shrugged. "Anything to get idiots out of our country, don't you agree?"

Vernon nodded, and with one more evil sneer at the little girl, he left.

"Now...off to the docks we go!" Marge told the girl, placing her in the backseat in a box that had 2 things of applesauce and a baby bottle of water alongside the packaging peanuts. On the side of the box, it said, "Sunnydale, California. Fragile, glass inside."

Marge started the car, and drove to the docks, sniggering the whole way.

~.~.~.~

One morning, the only orphanage in Sunnydale, California opened it's doors to a delivery man holding a tiny child in his arms. "Ma'am," the man said to the woman behind the door. The woman looked at them man. "Yes?"

"I was making my rounds, and heard some whining in the back I opened a box to, and inside was this little tyke. The box was addressed to here, all the way from England!" The woman's eyes went wide. "Bring her in."

He followed the woman into the very creepy hallway. "Set her here." She gestured to a small bed in one of the rooms down the hall. The man brought her in and set her on the small bed.

"Thank you very much, sir. Was there, perhaps, a letter of some kind in the box, explaining who she was?" The man shook his head. "No ma'am. Only an empty bottle and two small unopened containers of applesauce. I fed her before I came; she looked very sickly, you see." The woman nodded. "Thank you very much." She brought the man to the door, and closed it, leaving him to finish his rounds.

She went back to the baby, and noticed a small locket around her neck. She opened it, and saw moving pictures inside. "What is this?" the woman exclaimed, looking at the photos. It was of the little girl, another child, but a boy, and a young couple. The woman smiled at the pictures, whom she supposed were the girl's family.

"I wonder what happened to them." The woman looked around the hall, saw none of her co-workers, and took the small girl into her arms. She hurried out of the orphanage, and sped home, the child in still in her arms.

She brought the girl to the empty spare room, and set her down on the small couch inside.

"I'm going to be your mommy now." She said to the little girl, kissing her forehead. "I'll call you...Willow."

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT! Sorry, I had to get ALL OF THAT out of the way, so it's not as detailed as I wish it was. But, it's good right? Tell me what you think of it. I'm really proud of this story so far, and I'm proud of the plot I have planned! Tell me what you think! Remember to Review and to check the little box that says, "Favorite/Follow!" **

**Bye my lovely Blue Oreos!**

**Until next time! **


End file.
